


Sin darse cuenta

by Castiel_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: johnlockbigbang, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Holmes/pseuds/Castiel_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tiene un serio problema, cada vez que Sherlock le pide hacer algo él termina aceptando, porque Sherlock siempre lo convence a través de la lógica... además, ¿qué puede salir mal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una de mis pequeñas locuras, esas ideas locas que vienen de imaginar a los personajes en situaciones de la vida diaria... espero que les guste.

"Maldición... ¿qué puedo hacer? En serio necesito a alguien más para este caso, o nunca tendré las pruebas para probar mi punto frente a la policía..."

John llegó del supermercado justo en ese momento.

"Hola Sherlock, no te preocupes por mí, yo puedo poner en orden las cosas."

Y la luz se prendió en el cerebro de Sherlock.

"Tú, tú John. Tú eres exactamente la persona que yo necesito."

" ¿Sí? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte Sherlock?"

" Se mi novio"

" Perdón, ¿qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué yo?"

" Vamos John, toda la gente piensa que nosotros somos pareja de todas formas"

"Si, es verdad, pero porqué debería pretender ser tu novio y darle a la gente para hablar más sobre nosotros? Y tú sabes, yo no soy gay en realidad."

" Si, si, lo sé John. Pero en verdad necesito una pareja para este caso, es esencial para probar mi punto"

"Entonces solo busca una mujer, fin del problema."

"No John, necesito que sea creíble, nadie va a creer que me enamoré de una mujer extraña de un día para otro. Y tú y yo, nosotros vivimos juntos, tu eres la única persona en el mundo que puede vivir conmigo. Esto es mucho más creíble."

"Ese punto es verdad, no lo voy a negar; ¿pero no es extraño enamorarse de un hombre de todas formas? Ok, ignórame, probablemente es mucho más normal de lo que pienso..."

"No hay problema entonces? Tú serás mi novio desde este momento."

"No lo sé Sherlock... pero sé que insistirás y al final probablemente terminaré cediendo de todos modos... así que, como tú quieras..."

"Perfecto. Recuerda, todos deben creer que nosotros somos una pareja. Todo el mundo. Porque cuando todo el mundo crea que en serio somos una pareja, podremos ir a la escena del crimen como clientes."

"¿De qué se trata esto? cuéntame."

Sherlock estaba investigando una serie de robos que habían sucedido tanto en un centro recreacional privado exclusivo para parejas adineradas como en sus casas mientras ellos se encontraban en el centro. Habían mantenido la situación lejos de la policía debido a "ciertas actividades" que se llevan a cabo en el centro (apuestas ilegales, comercio sexual, entre otras) que preferían mantener en silencio. Por eso lo habían contratado a él; para que hiciera el trabajo en discreción y encontrara a quien o quienes les estaban robando.

Una vez le hubo explicado esto último, salieron a buscar evidencias en el domicilio donde había ocurrido el último robo; los dueños acaban de llegar el día anterior, y a penas encontraron la escena la dejaron como estaba y llamaron a Sherlock. Era de esperar que las cosas no estuvieran exactamente como habían sido dejadas por él o los delincuentes, pero de cualquier forma algo podrían encontrar.

Al final lo que lograron encontrar fue una fibra de ropa, una huella digital parcial y un cabello. Lo único que en realidad ayudaría más sería esto último, aunque más tarde John encontró restos de tierra, presuntamente del calzado de él o los ladrones que podría servir de algo. Los dueños de casa los invitaron a cenar mientras les contaban sobre lo sucedido la semana que se tomaron de vacaciones en el centro vacacional, y de cómo su alarma que suponían infalible ni siquiera avisó.

Desde ya se tuvieron que presentar como pareja, puesto que Sherlock les había engañado desde el principio para que le dieran el caso, ya que lo encontraba interesante. No fue demasiado incómodo, ya que no tuvieron que fingir expresiones de cariño o algo por estilo gracias a la conversación que tuvieron y al especificar que cuando se encontraban en un caso eran totalmente profesionales. Convinieron entonces que en dos días más a partir de esa fecha partirían al centro recreacional (obviamente pagado por sus clientes) y que pasarían una semana ahí. Se despidieron y se dirigieron a otra de las casas que había sido afectada hace poco. Ahí ya no había pruebas, solo fotos de el desastre que habían encontrado.

Sherlock había llegado a la conclusión que había alguien de dentro del centro vacacional que tenía acceso a la información de los clientes, y que la pasaba a un segundo o quizás más involucrados. Estaban muy bien organizados, eran rápidos, había en el equipo un hábil cerrajero que sabía exactamente como abrir las cajas fuertes que contenían joyas y un informático, o algo por el estilo que se encargaba de desactivar las alarmas.

Lo siguiente fue dirigirse al hospital, para usar los implementos de laboratorio (el ciclador de RealTime-PCR para el reconocimiento de DNA del cabello que encontraron, y el espectrómetro de masas para estudiar los componentes de la tierra hallada, y el tipo de vestimenta al que correspondía la fibra).

Ya que ahí había gente que los reconocería, subieron en el ascensor tomados de la mano, y solo se soltaron una vez que llegaron al laboratorio y tuvieron que sacarse las chaquetas. Molly estaba curiosamente en el laboratorio, así que cuando los vio llegar de la mano se mostró realmente desconcertada. Una vez listos para trabajar, de hecho cuando John y Sherlock se estaban repartiendo el trabajo Molly se atrevió a preguntar.

\- "¿Están haciendo una clase de experimento? ¿porqué venían de la mano?"

"Eso es porque somos novios, y nos queremos, obviamente Molly" - respondió al instante Sherlock

\- "¿Qué? ¿No son solo compañeros de piso? yo-"

"Ya oíste a Sherlock, somos novios, Molly"

Al escuchar la confirmación de John (que Molly sabía que siempre negaba cualquier relación que no fuera de amistad con Sherlock) no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado y tristeza por la noticia, a ella siempre le había gustado Sherlock y llevaba mucho tiempo intentando llamar su atención, y a su vista John no había hecho ningún mérito como para que Sherlock se fijara en él. Se fue rápidamente para ocultar su enojo y para que trabajaran en lo que sea que habían ido a trabajar.

Sherlock se puso a trabajar en la amplificación del DNA y John trabajó en el espectrómetro. Una vez hecha la parte manual, tenían que prepararse para un largo rato de espera, debido a que esos estudios llevaban un tiempo. Se pusieron a hablar entonces para organizar la información que tenían hasta ahora y para planear los pasos a seguir. Sherlock escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban al laboratorio, por lo que se pasó a la silla más cercana a John.

"John, no te alarmes" - le puso una mano en la cara y lo besó. Un momento después se abrió la puerta, y por ella apareció Mike Stamford.

"Eh, hola Mike, cuánto tiempo" dijo Sherlock como si nada. John agradeció estar de espaldas a la puerta, así Mike no podía haber visto su cara de desconcierto. Respiró profundo y se giró para saludar con un gesto con la mano.

\- "Wow, hola chicos. Qué bueno ver que se llevan bien."

"Si, gracias por presentarme a Sherlock, es maravilloso." Estaba acostumbrado a adular a Sherlock, y sus nervios de acero se activaron como si decir esa frase fuera necesaria para la batalla.

"Oh cariño, lo mismo digo." - Dijo Sherlock mirándolo fijamente. Se hubiera reído de la cara de Mike de no ser porque tenía que verse real todo el asunto.

\- "Así que son novios?"

"Si, lo somos" - respondieron los dos al unísono.

El espectrómetro emitió el sonido característico de cuando termina de realizar análisis, por lo que John se vio de alguna manera "salvado por la campana" ya que ir a ver los resultados le evitaría responder más preguntas de Mike o tener que contar la supuesta historia de cómo llegaron a ser novios. También se estaba repitiendo mentalmente que ya no podría decir "no soy gay", o el encubrimiento para el caso fracasaría. Por otra parte, los labios de Sherlock estaban resecos. Dios, que sus labios se habían rozado con los de su compañero de piso, que locura. John habría pensado que todo era una conspiración en su contra para hacerlo quedar como gay, pero sabía que Sherlock decía la verdad cuando planteó que no sería creíble si se hubiese conseguido a cualquier otra persona que fingiera ser su pareja. Al final, Sherlock también se las arregló para no tener que hablar mucho del noviazgo deduciendo a Mike, el cual optó por recoger lo que había ido a buscar y se largó.

Sherlock fue donde estaba John revisando los resultados del análisis, se asomó por detrás del hombro de John a observar, como siempre ignorando el espacio personal.

John tuvo un escalofrío cuando Sherlock se acercó de esa forma, pero duró apenas un segundo, ya que se había acostumbrado a que Sherlock fuera completamente desconsiderado con cosas tan irrelevantes como el espacio personal. Ya no debería molestarse más, debido al supuesto noviazgo Sherlock prácticamente tenía derecho a hacer cosas que le incomodaran, y él no debía reclamar porque nunca se sabría cuando podía aparecer alguien.

"Es tierra del patio de la casa, y hay restos característicos también del centro recreacional... restos de semilla de esa planta que solo tienen ahí porque está en peligro de extinción y ese centro fue el único lo suficientemente adinerado como para comprar la última planta que se vendió al mercado"

"Esto no nos da mucho de todas formas, John... pero al menos podemos probar que hay alguien con acceso al centro dentro del grupo de ladrones. Yo diría que tiene un aspecto bastante normal, sin duda debe ser el cerebro de la operación... supongo que hay al menos uno con un físico bien trabajado, el que se encarga de mover las cosas y de ayudar a sus compañeros a saltar bayas y ese tipo de cosas... probablemente sea el cerrajero también, aunque no necesariamente. Otro debe ser bastante inteligente, informático o algo por el estilo, con la habilidad y conocimientos suficientes como para desactivar las redes de seguridad como lo ha hecho hast- dejó de hablar, hundió su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de John y le dio un agarrón, el cual obviamente hizo saltar a John, y la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

"Sherlock!" iba gritarle qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo pero recordó el asunto de ser novios por lo que guardó su rabia- "Cuántas veces te he dicho que en el laboratorio no me distraigas, podría votar un reactivo"

"Pero John... es demasiado tentador" hundió más su cara en el cuello y olfateó el pelo de John

"Tu culo es más tentador que el mío, en serio, no sé cómo un cuerpo tan delgado como el tuyo tiene un culo tan pronunciado."

\- "Ejem..." - Lestrade se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención de la pareja- chicos, siento interrumpir...

"No, no hay problema, ¿qué pasa Inspector?" - se apresuró a decir John mientras luchaba por contenerse mientras Sherlock lo abrazaba por la cintura y levantaba el rostro para ver a Lestrade.

\- "Necesito consultar sobre un caso de asesinato que sucedió hace unas horas... la víctima escribió algo antes de morir, pero no el nombre del asesino"

"Oh, eso suena entretenido, ¿cierto amor? podemos dejarle encargado el resultado del estudio a Mike e ir a ver este caso, ¿cierto?" - dijo Sherlock frotando su cara con la de John y apretando el abrazo mientras sonreía.

"Claro Sherlock, voy a decirle a Mike que vea el análisis y nos avise cuando estén los resultados y partiremos a la escena del crimen" - se soltó del abrazo lo más suave que pudo y salió del laboratorio rápidamente por la puerta.

Lestrade se le quedó viendo como imbécil, obviamente debido a la situación en la que los había encontrado. No quería ser el primero en empezar a hablar, por lo que actuó con normalidad haciendo una mezcla cualquiera en un tubo de ensayo para esperar a que Lestrade preguntara.

\- "Y ¿qué es lo que acabo de ver, Sherlock?"

"¿Qué de qué?!

\- "Desde cuándo tu y John se volvieron... tan... cercanos?"

"Ah, eso. Por favor, Lestrade... no me digas que tú de entre toda la gente no te habías dado cuenta... entre nosotros hay química desde que nos conocimos, y nos hicimos pareja hace ya unos meses..."

\- "¿¡Meses!? cuánto tiempo?"

"enm... dos, creo. Decidimos no mostrar gestos de cariño en público, pero también acordamos que no negaríamos nada si nos descubrían... de todas formas no se suponía que aparecieras de pronto por aquí"

\- "enm... lo siento por interrumpir"

"No, no, sin duda el caso lo vale... ah, ya se acerca John" - se puso su abrigo y tomó el de John para ayudarle a ponérselo en cuanto atravesara la puerta. Y así lo hizo.

"Gracias, Sherlock, yo puedo cerrarla solo, vamos"

Lestrade se adelantó y lo siguieron al coche de policía.

La escena fue bastante esclarecedora, y de hecho estaba el nombre del asesino escrito... Solo que Lestrade no había sido capaz de verlo. La inscripción hecha por la víctima decía "8OH017" el 7 del final era el doble de grande que el resto de números y letras. Al ver las fotos familiares que estaban en la casa pudo terminar de urdir la historia en su cabeza.

"Bien, Lestrade, arresta al esposo de la hija mayor, él es tu asesino."

\- "¿Qué, porqué? Digo, ¿cómo lo sabes?

"Por favor, Lestrade, está escrito en el suelo"

"Eh, Lestrade, el apellido del yerno es SCHULZ, cierto?" preguntó John

\- "Si, ese es el apellido"

"Entonces al 8 quítale esta línea, a la o bórrale este fragmento, al 0 bórrale la parte de arriba y al 7, la línea que sobrepasa el límite del porte de las otras. El asesino al descubrir que su nombre había sido escrito quiso despistar haciendo esto"

\- "Oh..."

"Seguramente hace poco le asignó gran parte de sus propiedades a su hija mayor, y el yerno quiso beneficiarse de ello... seguramente tiene muchas deudas o-"

"Está a punto de separarse, sin división de bienes, por lo que recibiría un buen monto de lo que le tocara a su esposa, gracias John, por explicárselo a Lestrade."

"ah- uh... Siento haberte molestado, Sherlock"

"No, no, no te disculpes mi amor... eso fue lindo, no tienes idea cómo... me en-" mirada lasciva

"Sh... Sherlock!" le había puesto su mano en la boca, para que no lo avergonzara en frente de todos. Sherlock en serio parecía estar disfrutando molestarlo con todo este asunto de fingir ser pareja. - "qué!?"- John sacó la mano porque Sherlock se la había lamido.

"Definitivamente no lo voy a dejar pasar..." lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó. Ahí, en donde a pesar de no estar el cadáver, había yacido el cuerpo y estaba lleno de sangre por todos lados y de policías curiosos y asombrados. Y a pesar de la torpeza de Sherlock, el beso no se vio tan torpe. John supuso que esto era necesario dentro de la farsa del noviazgo de la que había aceptado participar, y tendría que cooperar para que fuera creíble; por lo que había tomado el control del beso, enseñándole a Sherlock a seguirlo.

"Esto se siente bien, después de todo... los besos son, besos..." pensó John.

\- "ejem... gracias chicos por ayudarnos en este caso"

" ah, si no hay problema Greg" - dijo John cuando pudo separarse de Sherlock que aún lo abrazaba posesivamente

"John, John, casa..."

\- "Te dije que te buscaras un hobby... qué te costaba ir a pescar?" - dijo Sally con un tono burlón

La ignoraron y se fueron. Aún cuando esperaban a que pasara un taxi Sherlock no lo había soltado.

"Sherlock, no creo que vengan por aquí, ya puedes soltarme. Si esto es una especie de venganza por haberle dado las explicaciones a Lestrade de una forma sutil, lo siento..."

"No me molesta, de hecho me parece interesante, y creo que es genial. Al fin alguien más observa lo evidente." lo soltó de su agarre.

"Gracias"

Sonrieron y se fueron en el taxi a Bart's de nuevo, para ver cómo iba el reconocimiento de DNA. Solo encontraron el resultado de la fibra: lana de oveja procesada típica de los sweaters que venden en cualquier parte. El tema con el DNA es que a pesar de la eficacia de la máquina en replicar la muestra, al parecer tuvieron la suficiente mala suerte como para encontrar un fragmento en el que se presentaba justo mayormente las secuencias repetitivas y no mostraba la singularidad de quien le pertenecía. Podrían dejarlo ahí y a ver si con el paso de las horas, o los días se lograba algo, pero no era necesario estar encima mientras Mike o Molly cooperaran. Decidieron dejarlo, de todas formas ya eran las 2:13 am, y debían dormir algo ya que luego tendrían que empacar maletas para el centro recreacional y hacer un plan para seguir, obviamente. O al menos eso pensó John.

Una vez estando en su habitación notó que las cosas no estaban exactamente como las había dejado (en realidad el capitán Watson tenía mejor memoria visual de la que le gustaba aceptar); como había estado todo el día acompañando a Sherlock no podría haber sido él, y la Sra. Hudson jamás se metía en sus cosas. Empezó a cambiarse la ropa con movimientos deliberados para ocultar que estaba buscando algo extraño en la habitación. No fue realmente tan difícil encontrar un deje de luz roja que se asomaba en lo alto de una repisa, y entonces supo que estaba siendo visto por cámaras de vigilancia. Como no podía comprobar la existencia de micrófonos, optó por la estrategia de fingir ignorar lo que sucedía, debía alertar a Sherlock de la única forma posible...

"Sherlock, amor... ¿cuánto más piensas demorar en subir a la cama?"

"Unm... en serio está molesto con todo esto, para seguir fingiendo en casa... seguro es algo sarcástico" pensó Sherlock. Pero en seguida ese pensamiento se esfumó de su cabeza. John tenía paciencia de santo, sobre todo con él, y no diría algo infantilmente sarcástico sin sentido alguno estando en casa... Algo debía estar pasando, sin duda sería mejor ir a comprobar. Terminó de ponerse el pijama y subió corriendo al cuarto de John.

"Hey, creí que ya no vendrías..." dijo estirándole los brazos demandantemente.

"Hm..."

John apretó el abrazo y le dio un beso flojo, y lo giró de a poco para dirigir su mirada, luego besó su cuello para que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y pudiera ver hacia arriba el pequeño reflejo de la luz. Sherlock bajó la cabeza y le besó la frente, para hacerle saber que ya la había visto. Se tiraron en la cama y se cubrieron con las sábanas, se abrazaron y pretendieron estar mimándose, mientras John susurraba en el oído de Sherlock.

"En serio, que tu hermano es un maldito sobre protector o alguien más nos está vigilando"

"Creo que es mi hermano... él es básicamente la razón de porqué todo el mundo tiene que creer que esto es real, porque los dueños del centro recreacional son amigos suyos y ya sabes, ellos son grandes contribuyentes para el estado y él hace la vista gorda de sus asuntos ilegales... jamás me permitiría investigarlos, ni acercarme al centro si no creyera que esto es real"

"Malditos Holmes" John sonó bastante molesto, y le mordió la oreja a Sherlock, quien gimió por el asombro. "Espero que eso sea creíble, maldición"

"Auch" Sherlock dejó de susurrar

"A dormir"

"Si, capitán!" dijo en tono divertido.

Quedarse dormidos fue más fácil de lo que pretendieron que fuera, y duró más de lo que esperaban, el reloj biológico de John no lo despertó a las 6:30 como de costumbre, y despertó por un ruido en la puerta de entrada a las 10:30, seguramente sería la Sra. Hudson entrando en la estancia. No se levantó porque reconoció sus pasos, y éstos indicaron que solo dejó algo sobre la mesa y salió. Seguramente el desayuno, la Sra. Hudson siempre era tan amable... Dio un suspiro y como Sherlock estaba sobre su pecho se despertó al sentir el cambio de ritmo.

"Buenos días, Sherlock. Creo que la Sra. Hudson nos trajo algo de desayuno..."

"Oh, buenos días, vamos a comer entonces." - Sherlock estaba de buen humor, le pareció curioso a John.

Él se vistió y Sherlock simplemente se puso su bata. Tomaron desayuno (Sherlock comió porciones razonables, para alivio de John, quien siempre luchaba mucho para lograr hacerlo comer) y luego se dispusieron a hacer las maletas... John se demoró 15 minutos, como buen soldado siempre llevaba solo lo esencial. Cuando bajó se encontró con que Sherlock estaba tirado en el sofá, seguramente en "su palacio mental" por lo que supo que no había hecho su maleta. Probablemente ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza la idea de hacer su maleta. Así que fue a la habitación de Sherlock y buscó su ropa. No fue difícil, el detective siempre vestía trajes y solo encontró ese tipo de ropa en su ropero. El problema es que iban a un centro recreacional, y supuestamente debían fingir ser clientes normales, por lo que debería llevar al menos traje de baño. Considerando este último punto fue cuando decidió ir a comprar. No fue muy difícil decidir, compró uno morado con franjas negras a los lados y uno azul marino. Cuando volvió se encontró con Sherlock exactamente en la posición que estaba antes de salir. Empacó los trajes de baño y se preparó el té. Estaba dando el segundo sorbo cuando su puerta se abrió bruscamente.

\- Paren este escándalo, ¡Ahora! - Mycroft estaba rojo, probablemente de furia.

"Hola Mycroft, esa no es manera de irrumpir en casa de otras personas"

\- Por favor, Dr. Watson, no va a creer que yo me voy a tragar todo este cuento de que son pareja. Por favor, ¡Sherlock ni siquiera tiene amigos!

"Tampoco pensaron que iba a ser capaz de tener un compañero de piso y aquí estoy"

\- ¿A qué demonios están jugando? Exijo que me lo digas ahora, Sherlock.

"No creo que tu intelecto te dé para comprenderlo, hermanito" Dijo burlonamente Sherlock incorporándose.

\- Por favor, Sherlock. Es imposible que lleven dos meses en una relación, lo habría notado.

"Así que en realidad simplemente estás furioso porque los mirones que tienes sobre nosotros son unos incompetentes... qué infantil, Mycroft"

"Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor, John"

\- ¡No lo creo!

"¿Y por eso pusiste las malditas cámaras en nuestra casa? ¿En serio querías ver como llevaba a tu hermano a la cama? ¡Eres un maldito enfermo Mycroft! y no, no pongas esa maldita cara de no entender nada, tus estúpidos subordinados son tan incompetentes que sin duda morirían antes de ubicar a un enemigo." - no sabía si su ira estaba muy bien fingida o si era en serio... tal vez un poco de ambas

La cara de asombro fingido de Sherlock era para Óscar, pero la de Mycroft simplemente no tenía precio...

\- No- no lo creo...

"¿¡Y encima quieres que te lo demuestre maldito enfermo!? ¡Ten tus malditas pruebas!"

Se lanzó sobre Sherlock en el sofá y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente. Pasó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de pijama de Sherlock y acarició uno de sus pezones, provocándole un gemido. Sherlock movió su cadera hacia arriba para estar más cerca de John, y por lo demás dejó que John estuviera al mando. Mycroft se paró bruscamente de su asiento y tiró a John de encima, éste se cayó al suelo. Sherlock estaba todo rojo y respiraba con dificultad, Mycroft nunca lo había visto así.

"Vete a la mierda, Mycroft. Quiero tus putas cámaras y micrófonos fuera de mi casa."

\- Mantendré mis ojos sobre ustedes.- dijo Mycroft retomando el aire para salir con fingida compostura.

Sherlock y John se quedaron tirados como estaban para calmarse, hasta que sonó el celular de Sherlock. John sabía que él no se pararía a buscarlo, por lo que simplemente se paró del suelo y contestó. Era Lestrade, que llamaba para que fueran a completar el papeleo del caso de la noche anterior. Respondió que una vez hubieran almorzado irían a Scotland Yard.

Sherlock se vistió y fueron a Angelo's.

\- Oh, Sherlock! Como dije la otra vez, lo quieras del menú gratis para ti y para tu cita.

"Él no es mi cita."

"Soy su novio"

\- Vamos a brindar por eso!

El almuerzo se vio retrasado por el suceso con Mycroft, por lo que eran ya las 3 de la tarde cuando comieron... terminado el almuerzo dieron un paseo por el parque para bajar la comida y luego se fueron a Scotland Yard. Era entretenido ver las reacciones de los agentes al verlos pasar de la mano... Lestrade los hizo pasar rápidamente a su oficina.

\- Bueno, tengo que tomar declaración y necesito firmas en algunos papeles y una descripción también escrita. Éste caso queda resuelto a nombre d-

"Sherlock Holmes" se apuró a decir John

"Pero John, tu resolviste y explicaste el caso"

"Yo no soy el detective consultor, solo soy un doctor."

\- Tiene ahí un punto, Dr. Watson. Pero pensaba decir que quedaba a nombre de ambos, por lo que uno puede dar la declaración y el otro avanzar con los papeles, así toma menos tiempo el trámite.

"Oh Lestrade, te has vuelto práctico, me parece bien. A mí me gusta hablar por lo que dejaré a John encargarse de lo escrito"

Les llevó poco menos de una hora encargarse de eso, y cuando se despedían Sherlock le informó que no estarían disponibles al menos por una semana, se tomarían unas pequeñas vacaciones.

\- Así que te lo llevas de luna de miel, Sherlock?

"Oh no seas estúpido, para una luna de miel me lo llevaría mínimo a Miami o al Caribe, y no nos verías en meses"

\- No creí que te gustaran los climas tropicales

"No seas ingenuo, Lestrade. Si Sherlock quiere ir a esos lugares es porque estadísticamente, poseen mayor número de crímenes sin resolver..."

"¿Ves como es perfecto?"

-Definitivamente, hecho el uno para el otro.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando llegaron a su apartamento, la Sra. Hudson les informó que unos hombres habían entrado en su piso diciendo que tenían que quitar unas cámaras y micrófonos, se fueron a la estancia y un rato después recibieron noticias de Mike. El DNA resultó ser de perro. Si, un pelo de perro en una escena del crimen. Esto no les daba la identidad del perpetrador, pero si daba un indicio sobre su carácter: amaba a los perros.

Sherlock tocó su violín para John, porque no le quedaba más que esperar hasta mañana para al centro recreacional, ahí encontrarían más pistas … Primera vez que tocaba algo al gusto de John, Historia del tango, de Piazzolla. Se dejó llevar por la excelente interpretación de Sherlock... una persona que no lo conociera hubiese dicho que era imposible que él fuera tan frío, con una interpretación tan llena de sentimiento y dramatismo. No pudo evitar aplaudir cuando hubo terminado... Sherlock hizo una reverencia y siguió tocando, esta vez concierto para violín de Tshaivkosky. John se paró para dirigirse a la cocina y hacer la cena mientras disfrutaba de la música. Invitaron a la Sra. Hudson a cenar, fue una velada agradable. Se acostaron a las 23 hrs, tenían que levantarse temprano al otro día. Esta vez no habían cámaras, por lo que durmieron cada uno en su cuarto.

Se levantaron a las 6:30, el reloj biológico de John esta vez funcionó y Sherlock probablemente ni siquiera había dormido mucho, eso era común en él. Salieron a las 8 de su casa, y fueron a la estación de trenes para dirigirse a su nueva aventura.

Sherlock fue un verdadero niño en el tren. Estaba aburrido y el viaje era de tres horas. Pasaron un rato en el vagón de comidas y John hizo que le dijera de donde venía cada persona que había en el vagón y qué tipo de trabajo desempeñaba. Funcionó por una hora y media... cuando se estaba poniendo odioso otra vez, a John no le quedó otra opción que ponerlo a dormir. Una inofensiva llave del sueño, y Sherlock dormía como bebé. El resto del viaje lo pasó procurando que Sherlock no despertara, y leyendo un libro. Cuando llegaron a la estación Sherlock no tuvo ocasión de reprochar a John por lo que había hecho, tenían que buscar un auto de alquiler para ir a su destino. Llegaron casi a las 12, mostraron sus ID en portería y aparcaron el auto.

Era realmente grande, y no podían precisar su extensión. Sin duda ahí habría de todo. Fueron conducidos a su habitación, dentro de la mansión central (si, habían dos más). Un cuarto de lujo, realmente espacioso y con todas las comodidades que se podrían desear para una pareja. Acomodaron sus cosas por ahí y fueron a dar un paseo.

Era temporada baja, y según supieron en el recinto habían 8 parejas, contándolos a ellos. Vieron a la primera pareja en el vestíbulo, hablando con un auxiliar sobre una clase de cocina que querían tomar, había dos parejas en la piscina y otras dos jugando tenis, una pareja estaba en su habitación y la última pareja la vieron sentada en una banca del parque. Eran una mujer que estaba en sus 30 y un joven de a lo mucho 25 años. Ella era bastante extrovertida por lo que se podía notar, y por eso no les extrañó que fuera a saludarlos.

\- hola, chicos, soy Angela. Éste es mi esposo, Richard.

\- pueden decirme Rich.

"Hola, soy Sam" dijo Sherlock fingiendo ser casi tan efusivo como ella. Al ver que John no se presentaba, intervino. "Él es Jack, mi novio"

\- Hey, al parecer Jack es tímido, no Sam? vamos, Jack, aquí nadie les objetará nada, no hay problema con las demostraciones de cariño.

"No soy tímido. Solo estaba desconcentrado. Un gusto Angela, Rich."

\- Estábamos pensando en ir a almorzar ahora, ya almorzaron ustedes? podríamos ir todos juntos.

"Oh, qué buena idea. Jack y yo acabamos de llegar y no comimos de camino."

Una pareja irritantemente amable para el gusto de Sherlock, John no les tomaba atención porque estaba más preocupado de algo que le había llamado la atención... nunca había auxiliares a la vista a pesar de que se aseguraba había mucho personal para atender las necesidades de los huéspedes, sin embargo cuando llegaron al comedor en seguida apareció alguien para atenderlos... ¿Cámaras? obviamente, no puede ser otra cosa. En ese caso, ¿en cuántas partes había cámaras? ¿habrían cámaras en las habitaciones? demonios, eso sería molesto y atentaría con la privacidad de los clientes y sin duda los dejaría en evidencia, y significaría que en ese centro las cosas son verdaderamente retorcidas y sucias y tienen más control de lo que creyó tuvieran. Sherlock parloteaba fingiendo amabilidad y estaba funcionando para sacar la información que requería sobre el caso, pero Angela no podía evitar mirar constantemente a John quien miraba en todas direcciones a ratos, por lo que Sherlock puso su mano de improvisto en el muslo de John, y cuando este iba a gritar le dio un beso.

Uf, casi grito Sherlock en vez de Sam; pensó John. Devolvió el beso para "actuar con normalidad" y se disculpó.

"Perdón Sam, este lugar es muy grande y me estoy aprendiendo los lugares a donde llevan los pasillos"

\- En serio te estaba tomando por tímido, Jack -dijo Rich- pero después de todo ese no es el tema. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

"Enm... vivimos juntos desde hace un tiempo, pero la relación se oficializó hace unos dos meses más o menos, ¿cierto Sam?"

"Dos meses, cuatro días, 13 horas y 38 minutos"

\- A eso si que le llamo llevar la cuenta. Deberías aprender un poco de Sam, ¿no crees Rich?

"¿Vamos al canopy ahora, Sam?"

"Es lo que habíamos acordado"

Terminaron el almuerzo y se cambiaron de ropa. Menos mal John había empacado y puso ropa acorde a las actividades que realizarían para Sherlock. Se lanzaron en canopy, jugaron tenis (ocasión en la que sacaron más información) y luego se fueron a cambiar para ir a la piscina. Habían ahora más parejas ahí, por lo que la recolección de información fue mucho más eficaz. John se sentía antisocial ante la personalidad extrovertida de "Sam". Se fue primero a la habitación para revisar si habían cámaras... en efecto, 5, y todas fáciles de tapar si les tirabas ropa encima... ya tenía un plan para lograr taparlas en la noche. Cuando salió del baño se encontró con una muchacha pelirroja al lado de una camilla para masajes esperándolo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Me ha enviado Sam, para servirle.

Se dejó caer en la camilla y se entregó a las hábiles manos de la masajista. Justo cuando iba a la parte baja de su espalda se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Qué demonios haces tocando a mi novio?" - Sherlock había sonado tan realista que John casi pensó que era de verdad. (Sherlock hubiese preferido que pensase eso, porque era verdad)

"Tú la enviaste a que me hiciera masajes, eso es lo que ella ha dicho"

\- ¿Su pareja no es la Sra. Sam Adler entonces Sr. Jack?

"¡Vete de aquí!"Sherlock había perdido los nervios como John se apretaba el estomago de la risa.

"jajaj, fue la mujer, incluso aquí ella te marca como suyo"

Sherlock se frenó ante esas palabras... John no era tan buen actor como para lucir tan natural diciendo esas palabras. ¿No le había dicho Mycroft que había muerto supuestamente?

"Ah Sherlock, en serio, tu cara de asombro no tiene precio... Pero como se que probablemente me hostigarás hasta que lo suelte te lo diré. Un tiempo después de que la salvaste ella no pudo resistirse a restregarme en la cara que no podías soportar la idea de que muriera y la salvaste."

"Mujer estúpida... no entiendo cómo se deja llevar así por sus impulsos..."

"Ciertamente se parece bastante a cierto detective consultor que conozco..."

"Oh, por favor John, yo no tengo nada que ver con ella"

"No me interesa. Baja un poco más la cabeza o las cámaras podrán ver lo que estás diciendo"

"Maldición, en serio todo Inglaterra está tapizado en cámaras?"

"Casi, pero aquí las tienen para atender las necesidades de los clientes supuestamente y para vigilar sus actividades"


	2. Comprendiendo

CAPITULO 2

-"tú eres mío... quiero decir, no puedes usar a ninguna de esas mujerzuelas que ofrece el centro, se supone que somos pareja única"

-"Espera, ella era solo una masajista, ella no er-"

-"Si, era una maldita puta. Y definitivamente no te volverás a acercar a una de ellas ni cosas por el estilo"

-... "Ya es hora de la cena, no es así?"

-"No lo sé John, no sé cuáles son los horarios de las comidas, es algo irrelevante para mi... pero si necesitas saber, son las 8:30 pm"

-"Por supuesto que es hora de la cena Sherlock, ¿bajaremos a comer o pediremos algo a la habitación?... en realidad no sé porqué te pregunto, eres lo suficientemente flojo como para no querer bajar, seguramente te tirarás por ahí durante horas. De todas formas, voy a pedir italiana, está bien para ti?"

-"Lo que tú quieras amor", respondió con un deje de ironía

Sherlock estaba contorsionándose en uno de los sillones de la suite y justo quedó de cabeza con las piernas cruzadas de una forma extraña cuando dijo eso, a lo cual John miró con desaprobación; las posturas de Sherlock eran de lo más cuestionables y podrían significar algún tipo de lesión en su columna a largo tiempo... pero con ese hombre no se podía ganar una batalla verbal, por lo que solo se dirigió a tomar el teléfono. La comida llegó pronto y Sherlock comió desganado. A decir verdad, estaba aburrido porque no tenía pistas interesantes en las que pensar, y por lo mismo no le importó llenarse el estómago y que la sangre irrigara un poco menos su cerebro, de todas formas, debería actuar como idiota por un rato con John por culpa de las cámaras... Aunque en realidad, según podía notar ahora, se le daba muy bien actuar de esa forma con John ante todos... o John era definitivamente el mejor para trabajar con él, o algo estaba pasando... pero antes de que se activasen las alarmas en su palacio mental, John le habló.

-"Has comido bastante, para ser tú. Aquí, abre la boca, solo nos trajeron un postre para los dos".

Hizo caso automáticamente, sin cuestionamiento alguno y John pareció feliz con su reacción. Comer el postre de esa forma fue una experiencia inesperadamente grata, por lo que pudieron acabarlo por completo (era un postre de tres sabores de helado con crema y distintos tipos de galleta adornándolo). Luego de un pequeño reposo John decidió darse una ducha, por lo que Sherlock quedó recostado en la cama y Sin Darse Cuenta se durmió, aunque no por mucho tiempo... John salía de la ducha cuando se escuchó un vidrio quebrarse, y Sherlock saltó de la cama inmediatamente. A John no le importó estar en bata para ir a ver lo que sucedía, y se encontraron con un florero que yacía en el suelo de la habitación de al lado, vacía. Había un rastro de sangre también, que conducía hacia el balcón, y se perdía en él... Ahora Sherlock estaba despierto pues había una pista y empezaría la diversión. Pero en unos momentos se escucharon pasos en la puerta, personal de aseo...

\- "NO! no pueden limpiar eso, es una evidencia!"

\- Disculpe señor, sólo venimos a hacer nuestro trabajo

\- "NO! no pueden tocar nada, de hecho, ni siquiera respiren cerca de esta escena de crimen".

\- "Sam, cálmate, no seas grosero. Señorita, resulta que somos detectives, trabajamos en Scotland Yard y mi compañero es muy cuidadoso cuando se trata de escenas de crimen. Si dejara que ustedes movieran algo, alteraría la evidencia y no lograríamos saber lo que pasó. Como puede apreciar, hay sangre aquí además de la maceta rota, y debemos revisar por si hay huellas u otras pistas. Entonces, por favor ¿podrían venir a limpiar más tarde, cuando hayamos revisado ya toda la evidencia?"

\- Ah, claro, no hay problema.- se fueron no sin antes mirar algo embobadas a ese hombre tan amable.

Sherlock estaba en el suelo observando y olfateando rastros como un sabueso, como era de costumbre, por lo que estaba muy concentrado y aunque le hablaran no escucharía. Es por esto que John simplemente se fue a la habitación de al lado para sacar guantes y el kit de implementos que necesitarían para buscar huellas y lo que fuera que pudieran encontrar. Cuando volvió a la habitación, Sherlock ya no estaba ahí, seguramente había ido a exigir que le mostraran los videos de vigilancia y había dado por hecho que él buscaría las huellas.

Habían muchas huellas dactilares, que podían ser de cualquiera, por lo que no servían realmente para reconocer a quienes habían estado envueltos en lo que sucedió en la habitación (que podían ser personas envueltas en el caso u otros, lo que haría un nuevo caso), pero siguió sacando las huellas de todas formas. Tomaría tiempo, pero quizás alguna de esas huellas arrojara a alguna de las personas que estaban buscando: un cerrajero, un informático, y un... el cerebro de la operación no estaba claro. ¿Sería el informático u otro? Las huellas de pisadas si eran más esclarecedoras. Guardarlas era más difícil. Seguro Sherlock ya había calculado la altura, la forma de caminar y esas cosas que deducía con solo mirar, pero aún tenían que procesar el material para saber de qué estaba compuesta la tierra que pisaba. Por supuesto estaba mezclada con tierra de la maceta, pero sin dificultad no sería entretenido. Las muestras de la sangre del suelo eran más fáciles de recolectar, sólo tenían que mandarlas a Molly y Mike.

A John no le habían enseñado a recolectar muestras en una escena de crimen en su formación como médico ni en la de soldado, pero ciertamente había aprendido de Sherlock. Ya lo había visto demasiadas veces. Le gustaba ver la dedicación con la que recolectaba evidencias, siempre con precisión milimétrica, porque la calidad y aceptabilidad de sus argumentos dependían de la calidad de las evidencias que recolectaba; para que las evidencias fueran de calidad, debía ser muy prolijo. Por esto en general pedía estar solo en la escena para recolectar las muestras él mismo y asegurarse, y que dejara ahora las cosas en manos de John hablaba de la confianza que le profesaba. Ya venía dejándolo con tareas como ésta algún tiempo, pero John nunca antes había pensado en lo que significaba.

Una vez tuvo cada muestra en su bolsa específica y bien rotulada, llamó para que fueran las encargadas del aseo a limpiar, y él se fue a su habitación para poder vestirse como corresponde (sí, había recogido las muestras solo vestido con su bata y calzoncillos, se quitó la bata en cierto punto) y llamar a alguien de la red de vagabundos de Sherlock, para que se llevara las muestras a St. Barts para ser procesadas. Seguro había alguno cerca. Llamó a uno de los "mandamás" dentro de la red, quien le informó que en media hora habría uno de los suyos cerca de la entrada para hacer el encargo. Sacó unos billetes y se fue al punto de encuentro. La media hora pasó volando mientras le daba vueltas al caso. Cuando llegó de vuelta a la habitación, Sherlock se estaba bañando. El sonido del jacuzzi llenándose era inequívoco, y la fragancia a las sales de baño que vio cuando se duchó impregnaba la estancia. Quería pasar a orinar, no quería incomodar a Sherlock, pero no podía estarse aguantando y además, se suponía que eran pareja, y no tendría que haber inconvenientes. Ah, y estaba la cámara del baño también. Cuando ya se estaba lavando las manos, Sherlock habló.

\- "Ven a bañarte conmigo, el agua está espléndida y hay suficiente espacio".

Pensaba en negarse, pero recordó el "por qué" estaban haciendo todo esto y se terminó de quitar la poca ropa que llevaba puesta. Era cierto, el agua estaba esplendida, y las especias relajantes que había vertido Sherlock en agua realmente hacían su trabajo. Se zambulló en el agua y se acercó a Sherlock (no podía estar lejos de él, considerando la cámara), estiró el brazo para alcanzar las burbujas y vertió el contenido en el agua. Se concentró en la tarea de agitar el agua para hacer más burbujas, en vez de pensar en la tensión de estar desnudo en el jacuzzi junto a Sherlock, quien parecía estar bastante concentrado en mirarlo fijamente y causarle escalofríos.

\- "Creo que son suficientes burbujas, mejor ven y abrázame"

Sherlock debía estarse tomando esto bien en serio para pedirle eso. O había escuchado pasos que se acercaban a la habitación. O bueno, tal vez sólo estuviera actuando para la cámara que no pudo dejar del todo tapada con su bata. Como fuera, mejor se daba vuelta y se acercaba. Sherlock lo miró directamente a los ojos y extendió sus brazos, pudo notar el rubor en sus mejillas y pómulos. Se acercó más para abrazarlo, pasó sus piernas por encima de las de él quedando a horcajadas, y pasó sus manos por detrás del largo cuello. Aún sus cuerpos estaban a buena distancia, ya que de todas formas John temía que la proximidad generara... bueno, las reacciones normales de un cuerpo ante la proximidad. No es que haya tenido gran importancia el hecho de que ya había pasado cuando se acercó y se frotó fuertemente a Sherlock en el sofá el día anterior para demostrarle a Mycroft que su farsa no lo era, que el beso y las caricias, y el hecho de que Sherlock subiera sus caderas había evidenciado su erección que produjo lo mismo en él... No es que hubiese estado tan enojado que le gritó a Mycroft por obligarlo a hacer eso y sacarlo de encima justo cuando lo empezaba a disfrutar, no...

Mejor concentrarse en Sherlock, ahora. Parecía un retrato de la inocencia . Esos ojos multicolor tan fantásticos (sí, porque no eran simplemente gris-azulado-claro como solía pensar la gente) habían desviado la mirada hacia abajo, a un punto situado más allá del infinito, denotando la vergüenza que había advertido primero su sonrojo. El cabello a medio mojar y despeinado le terminaba de dar un toque natural, y los labios entreabiertos parecían invitarlo, pero se salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto sintió el escalofrío de Sherlock. Por supuesto que estaría nervioso, Sherlock es sociópata y además, virgen. Aunque le haya dicho a Mycroft la otra vez que el sexo no le alarmaba, la verdad era que sí lo hacía. Debía ser más considerado con él, así que mantuvo la distancia de sus cuerpos y sólo acercó la cabeza, hasta su oído.

\- "La cámara del baño está justo a mi espalda y no pude taparla bien, por eso estamos haciendo esto, ¿cierto Sherlock? ¿a menos que hayas visto otra cámara o un micrófono?"

Sherlock hundió su cara entre el espacio de la clavícula y el cuello de John, y apretó el abrazo haciendo justamente lo que John no quería que pasara, sus cuerpos se juntaron irremediablemente y John activó sus nervios de acero.

\- "John, descubrí... cuando estuve investigando, algo no propiamente relacionado con la investigación, pero si con nuestra estancia aquí."

\- "Bueno Sherlock, dime, ¿qué pasa?"

John levantó el rostro de Sherlock para mirarlo fijamente. Sherlock no pudo mantener fija la mirada por lo que sostuvo el abrazo y llevó su boca al oído de John, para hablar en un susurro aún más bajo.

\- "Una de las parejas estaba discutiendo, que el centro los tenía con sexólogo desde que sólo llevaban una noche aquí (ahora llevaban 3 días) y no habían podido dejar sus rincones de la cama, que debía ser muy evidente lo mal que estaban para que les pusieran un terapeuta tan rápidamente... pero la verdad es que, por esto es que tienen las cámaras. Si las parejas aquí no tienen relaciones, el centro se encarga automáticamente de enviarles terapeuta o de sugerirles... o enviarles a alguien que les haga variar su rutina sexual y John, yo no quiero eso"

Sherlock levantó la mirada lentamente, y la fijó en sus ojos para decirle eso. A pesar de la vergüenza, lo miró fijamente para que viera que hablaba en serio. John se sentó en el regazo de Sherlock por que había estado más bien de rodillas este rato, y pudo sentir la dureza de su compañero. Junto con un suspiro, dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Sherlock, al revés esta vez. Sherlock había bajado la cabeza, cerrado los ojos, y soltado el abrazo, por lo que John se encargó de apretarlo.

\- "Mira el lío en el que nos has metido Sherlock... esto es raro, e incómodo, pero concuerdo contigo en que sería más raro e incómodo si nos enviaran a alguien para intervenir, además de que si enviaran a alguien, más que seguro nuestra farsa saldría a la luz. Tienen profesionales a cargo de éste tipo de casos, y ellos pueden saber si en verdad tenemos la relación que decimos tener. Así que supongo, que yo debo hacerme cargo de esto, ¿cierto?"

\- "Sí por favor. Creo que eres el más adecuado para realizar esta tarea, y en realidad, el único que podría".

\- "Entonces relájate, esto no va a doler".

\- "La mayoría de las veces que los doctores dicen eso, es porque es mentira... pero tú no eres como la mayor parte de los médicos".

\- "Deja de pensar, o al menos, haz tu mejor intento".

Pero sabía que Sherlock no podía hacer eso. "No podía simplemente apagarlo", por lo que tendría que "apagárselo" él. Y en éste caso, que suerte tenía Sherlock de que John fuera doctor. Porque sus conocimientos de fisiología le servirían en este caso, y por qué no decirlo, los de psicología también.

Primero: hacerle sentir que están en igualdad de condiciones; ambos vulnerables. Juntó ambas caderas para que Sherlock pudiera sentir que no era el único excitado. Se ganó un gemido susurrado.

Segundo: dejar la tensión de lado. Las sales de baño ayudarían con éste paso, por lo que el trabajo manual sería menos complicado. Paseó sus manos desde la mitad de la espalda hacia arriba, movió un poco sus caderas y masajeó los hombros de Sherlock. Pudo sentir como se deshacía la resistencia en su compañero. Acto seguido, besó el largo cuello que tenía justo en frente, sobre la yugular para poder sentir su pulso acelerado, y llevó sus dedos desde la altura del occipital hacia abajo en suaves movimientos circulares.

Debía ser muy cuidadoso en esto, ya que si permitía que Sherlock se relajara demasiado bajo sus manos, se podría quedar dormido, y no era la idea. Así que levantó su rostro y lo dejó frente al de Sherlock, mientras movía sus caderas y seguía masajeando. Conectaron miradas, Sherlock la desvió, John tomó su rostro para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos, y lo vio. Pupilas dilatadas, respiración entrecortada, estaba funcionando.

Tercero: dejarse llevar. Así que lo hizo. Besó a Sherlock suavemente, y a medida que apretó más su cuerpo al de él, lo intensificó. Pudo advertir que Sherlock era un poco torpe, pero que aprendía rápido. Se dejaba guiar por el doctor sin oponer resistencia, y de alguna manera, terminó paseando sus manos por la espalda del rubio también. Se separaron sin aliento, se miraron con deseo, y la danza prosiguió.

John recorrió con su lengua desde el cuello hasta la oreja del músico, el que apretó el abrazo.

\- "John"-

Y lo que pasaba por la mente del doctor es que nunca habría esperado escuchar a Sherlock tan lujurioso.

\- "Joohn"

Y Sherlock se contrajo con un escalofrío cuando John le apretó una nalga fuertemente. Su miembro dio un salto en consecuencia, y John lo atrapó junto al suyo con su otra mano. Sherlock abrazó a John por el cuello y luego lo besó. John puso sus manos en las caderas de Sherlock, y estiró sus pulgares hasta quedar a la altura del conducto inguinal. Sherlock protestó con un gemido, que calló posando sus labios en el cuello del John. Cuando John movió sus dedos para masajearlo, Sherlock mordió levemente la zona del cuello en la que había posado su boca, haciendo que John se estremeciera mientras seguía masajeando. Cuando el masaje dejó de ser movimientos circulares y pasó a pequeños golpecitos, Sherlock dejó inconclusa la línea de mordiscos que estaba dejando en el cuello y sobre la cicatriz del hombro de John, debido a los pequeños gemidos que no podía controlar. Y no soportó más la tortura. Tomó ambos miembros y los masajeó a buen ritmo, porque ya estaba en su límite. John se dejó hacer, mientras paseaba sus manos por toda la espalda del detective. Sherlock estaba mordiendo su hombro otra vez, pero más fuerte por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Cuando no pudo más, se vino entre ambos con un gemido alto.

\- "Joohn!"

Y el doctor se vino mientras abrazaba al detective, que no había dejado de acariciarlo a pesar de estar un poco ido.

Terminó de lavarle el cabello a Sherlock, que estaba casi dormido, y lo envolvió en la bata de baño para llevarlo a la cama. Lo dejó bien seco y se acostó el también.

Como el soldado estaba acostumbrado a dormir boca arriba, quedaba un poco separado de Sherlock, que dormía de costado. No dijo nada cuando el detective lo abrazó y dejó su cabeza sobre su pecho, porque no quería despertarlo. Sherlock se movía como un niño que abrazara a su peluche, y su rostro durmiente era todo un espectáculo de ver en alguien que dormía tan poco.  Con suerte tendría una buena carga de oxitocina recorriéndole el organismo en las siguientes horas, tendrían un buen dormir. Y lo mejor, no había hora límite para despertarse.

 

"Unm... ¿algo se mueve bajo mi cabeza? huele a jabón. Ah, me dormí sobre el pecho de John. Mis sentidos están algo flojos, ¡estúpidas hormonas que me hacen más lento! necesito un café. John no se ha vuelto a mover, pero está despierto. ¿Qué espera? El sabe que ya no estoy dormido"

Sherlock levantó la cabeza para encontrarse a un John que miraba el techo perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Él es la única persona que no me molesta que piense cuando está a mi alrededor..."

\- "Buenos días John"

\- "Hola Sherlock, ¿qué tal estás?"

\- "Bien, relajado, hormonas y sus efectos, tú sabes. Necesito un café, estoy lento."

\- "Pongo el agua a calentar enseguida. ¿Me cuentas que averiguaste ayer?"

\- "primero: ¿Qué estabas pensando?"

\- "Lo que te pregunté, sobre qué encontraste ayer. Yo envié las muestras a St. Barts para que Molly y Mike nos ayuden, dejé escrito en mi libreta qué tipo de muestras encontré y envié, para que revises"

\- "Gracias John, gracias"

Mientras revisaba la libreta, Sherlock observaba cómo John se movía por la habitación para poner el hervidor a calentar el agua, y luego cómo buscaba tazas y lo que hacía falta. El torso desnudo dejaba a la vista los músculos que normalmente se ocultan bajo los jumpers que usa, y la cicatriz del hombro que en la noche había estado mordiendo. Había pequeñas marcas enrojecidas al rededor, en donde él había mordido y besado al doctor. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo de excitación al pensar en lo último, y se maldijo por ser afectado por... bueno, química. Tan simple y destructora como siempre, aún estaba el efecto de las hormonas de la noche pasada. Porque era sólo eso, sólo hormonas, sólo una cuestión de sensaciones... ¿cierto?

\- "Ten, Sherlock. Tu café."

Tomó la taza que le ofrecía John rápidamente, sonrojado por lo que había estado pensando unos instantes atrás. Negro y dos de azúcar, precisamente la cantidad de cafeína y glucosa que necesitaba para activar su cerebro. John estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la cama, tomando el té con leche que tanto le gustaba.  Un par de sorbos ya lo hacían sentir un poco más en control, y desvió sus pensamientos de las distracciones que ofrecía el doctor, a los puntos de importancia para el caso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! han pasado mil años xD dije que iba a continuar esta historia, y aquí estamos. Este capitulo es más corto porque lo quería dejar en "misterio" o algo así asdaasdasd porque no sé.. para continuarlo (?) Debo agradecer la ayuda de Mariaaarty -Claudia- (y si, soy un Sherlock que habla con Moriarty... es que hay tanto sobre que compartir opiniones!!) que me editó los errores garrafales que cometo cuando me "vuelo" escribiendo y no me fijo en las palabras que uso o los errores de ortografía que se me pasan al tipear muy rápido. Espero que quienes estaban esperando esto lo hayan disfrutado y bueno, me hagan llegar sus comentarios. Puede que esté mal pero, me encantan los comentarios. En serio, bueno o malos, sirven para inspirarse x'D  
> PD: la verdad, no esperaba que a aaalquien fuera a gustarle este fic, me tomó por sorpresa O:

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! aún queda bastante por venir en este fic, tengo demasiadas ideas... y qué puedo decir, Piazzolla fue mi mayor inspiración, me puse a escuchar todos los temas posibles. Sherlock Holmes es un gran actor, he aquí su dramatismo en su máxima expresión ewé oh, no... el drama viene en el siguiente capítulo oops.


End file.
